1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method and an arrangement for image representation of two-dimensional digital image data acquired via a medical diagnostic modality.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The representation of image data that have been acquired via a medical diagnostic modality is an important and wide-spread basis for medical examination. Detection of relevant details of this representation is a complex task that requires extensive experience.
In the electronic representation of digital image data, particularly on a display screen, diverse possibilities are generally known to make the details more recognizable. Known possibilities include changing the contrast level, changing of the resolution, changing the image size as well as post-processing of the image data to filter image errors or for analysis of image elements such as contours.